


Masters of the Rainbow Flames

by chaosphoenix123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A panic Totomaru bursts into the guild and begs Romeo to become his student once more. Why? Cause his old master has decided to pass on his legacy to either Totomaru or one of his two former training mates. Now Romeo will have to learn advance Rainbow Fire magic in order to compete with the Rainbow Ice and Rainbow Lightning students, and his girlfriend Wendy isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The Joint Mission (Prologue)**

"Why am I carrying all the gear?", an eighteen year old Romeo complained as he lugged an oversize backpack along with three smaller backpacks while his companions walks slowly down the dirt road in front of him.

"Because you're a gentleman and volunteer to carry it for us", Chelia replied as Wendy and Beth shared a laugh.

"I didn't volunteer anything! You guys literally dropped all this crap on me!", Romeo yelled.

"Ah shucks Romeo, quit your bellyaching. Carrying heavy stuff builds character", Beth Vanderwood laughed.

"I don't need character building, I need a hand here! Wendy, help me out here", Romeo said as he looked toward his girlfriend for aid, but she merely shrugged and smiled.

"Quit whining", Chelia said as they came into a clearing, "We're camping here for the night. We'll meet our client in the morning."

"Oh thank the gods", Romeo moans as he unceremoniously drops all the bags on the ground.

"Hey, my make-up in there!", Chelia yelled out, "Be more careful!"

"All the make-up in the world couldn't help you", Romeo grumbled though only Wendy could hear it and gave him a slight slap across the shoulder.

"Ouch"

"Be nice", Wendy ordered, "We're on a joint mission together."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it", Romeo said.

Beth was standing at the top of a nearby hill surveying the area around them when suddenly her eyes go wide.

"Sweet tarnation! I think there's a lake over yonder!", she holler out causing both Chelia and Wendy to come up to the hill to see for themselves.

"Wow, you're right", Wendy squealed, "It's so big and clear!"

"All in favor of going for a dip before it gets dark, say aye!", Chelia said.

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Nay!", a voice calls out as the three girls turn to see a disgruntled Romeo standing at the bottom of the hill.

"What your problem?", Chelia asked in an annoyed tone.

"In case you forgot, we still have to unpack, set up camp, start a fire along with a number of other things we have to do before anyone can even think about going for a swim!", Romeo pointed out.

"Well thank you for once again volunteering yourself", Chelia smiles, "Got to go!"

And thus the Sky God Slayer along with Beth take off toward the lake leaving Wendy alone at the top of the hill.

"Wendy?", Romeo almost begs with a pleading face.

Wendy looks to him and toward her two friends already stripping down to jump in the lake, then back to her boyfriend.

"Sorry Romeo, I'll make it up to you, okay?", as she starts walking toward the water.

Romeo hangs his head in defeat and sluggishly walks back to the campsite to begin his tasks.

**Hours Later**

The sun was halfway thru setting when Chelia and Beth started to walk back to the campsite. Wendy stay behind for a little while longer to enjoy the scenery. Both Sky Slayers opted to use their wind magic to dry their clothes off instead of waiting for them to dry overnight.

"Well that was fun!", Chelia said, "Much better than a pool!"

"Haven't had a dip like that since I was a kid back at my family's farm." Beth added.

"Hope Romeo got the fire started, it's starting to get chilli", Chelia said as she was the first one to reach the top of the hill and look down to see that Romeo already had almost the entire campsite set up, with dinner cooking over the fire while he was finishing setting up the last tent.

"Well what do you know? He almost-", Chelia started to say before voice suddenly got caught in her throat.

"Hey, you okay there Chelia?", Beth asked as she came up behind her and saw that the girl eyes were wide and that she was drooling slightly. The vegetable mage then follows the girl line of sight and soon she mimicking her expression.

"Sweet tarnation", she whispers.

Romeo was taking a break from hammering the last spike in for his tent. At some point he must have gotten hot for he had taken his vest and was now working shirtless. As he started to drive the spike into the ground neither girl could take their eyes off of his muscles that sculpted his body as the repeated movement of them started to become too much for the girls.

"Romeo has grown over the years", Chelia states in a husky voice while Beth simply knocked.

"I wonder if he be up for a roll in the hay?"

"Beth!", Chelia says while putting a hand to her mouth, "Romeo is in a serious, loving, mutual relationship with our good friend, Wendy! I'm surprise at you!"

Beth lowers her head in shame at Chelia's words.

"We have to convince her to have an open relationship with him first, of course", Chelia smirks.

"But do you think Wendy will do it?", Beth asked

"Will I do what?", a voice from behind startles the two conspiring girls as they turn to see Wendy standing there with a curious look on her face.

"Wendy! Didn't hear you come up!", Chelia laughs nervously as Beth follows suit.

"What are you two-", Wendy said until a strange smell caught her attention. She has smell this before, usually at the guild when Lucy or Levy are staring at their respective Dragon-Slayers lovers. Usually neither one of the two or the Iron and Fire Dragon-Slayer are seen the next day or week depending on their mood.

Wendy wasn't a innocent little girl anymore either. She lost the Sky Maiden title about two month ago when she spend the night at Romeo's house while his father was out of town on business and Carla was visiting her mother, so she knew what she was smelling.

" _But what causing them to-"_ as she looked down the hill between the two girls to see her boyfriend working without a shirt on and her eyes instantly turned into a glare.

"Wendy, we're friends, right? And friends share everything, right?", Chelia started to say before Wendy suddenly shoved in between them and started stomping down the hill, "Come on, Wendy! Ever since Lyon got married to Meredy-"

Wendy ignore her best friend rant and didn't even begin to listen to Beth's.

Her feet made small dents in the ground as she march up to Romeo who for some reason hasn't notice her present and tap him on the shoulder.

He turns around and comes face to face with a piss off looking Sky Dragon-Slayer with her hands on her hips.

"Hi...Wendy?"

"Put your shirt back on", she demanded.

"Excuse me?"

" Put. Your. Shirt. Back. On.", she said again this time with more force.

"Why? It's hot as balls out-"

"NOW!", She roared as Romeo felted himself almost get blown back.

"Okay! Okay! I'm putting it back on", as he reach down for it and slide it back on, "Happy?".

"No", Wendy says as she pull the vest as tight as she could and tied his belt around it, covering up most of his bare chest, "When we get home, you're getting another shirt, a long-sleeve one and some long legged pants."

"Are you okay?", Romeo asks wondering where his girlfriend went.

"I'm fine, now lets go to sleep", Wendy said.

"But the sun hasn't even set yet", he said before he suddenly yanked by the scarf around his neck and brought down to her eye level, "You. Me. Bed. Now."

"You're the boss", Romeo complied not wanting to piss off his much stronger girlfriend as he follow her into their tent.

Wendy pokes her head out a second later and sends a deathly glare at the girls who were still on the hill and mouth the word: "Mine."

Beth and Chelia could only stand agape at the sight they just witness.

"Well...I'm going to take that as a no", Beth concluded while Chelia only shook her head.

Wendy didn't get a winked of sleep that night. She was too busy being a guard-dog sticking her head out of her and Romeo tent and sniffing the air to make sure Beth and Chelia were still in theirs.

The next morning everyone was walking on eggshells around her.

" _I need to talk to Gajeel about what's wrong with me",_ Wendy thought right before she snapped at Romeo for talking to Beth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**The Offer**

" _How the fuck do I get myself into these messes?",_ a seventeen year old Romeo thought to himself as he was having a staring contest with the two girls in front of him, " _And they always seem to involve women."_

The one on the left of him, Juri he believe her name was, glaring a hole straight into his soul with her golden tilted eyes while lightning arcs off her body. She was slightly smaller than Romeo with six packs abs, slightly muscled arms and legs, wearing an open yellow vest like his, except with binding around her busty chest. She had spiky dirty blonde on her head with a gold bandana wrapped around her forehead, with some loose yellow pants a little baggy to the untrained eye, but to Romeo who was experience he could tell they give her freedom of movement, and she was donning simple sandals on her feet.

And to his right was Evlan who was leveling Romeo with an icy emotionless stare through her blue eyes. She stood around the same height as Juri with snow white skin on her slender body. She was wearing a long dark blue cloak with a hood, with curly blue hair on her head that stretched just barely pass her neck. Romeo could see through her cloak to tell that she was busty herself underneath a closed five-buttons blue vest with a blue skirt and stockings underneath, and she finish it off with dark blue medieval shoes. And just like Juri, ice was swirling around her body.

" _These girls seriously love their colors",_ Romeo thought, " _It pretty creepy."_

For a moment Romeo looks away from them to see Totomaru-sensei having an argument with two breathtaking women who look to be around his age, while an elderly old man with green eyes, dress in nothing more that a long white hanfu with a long black beard was standing next to Master Makarov joining him in a laugh while both on them were watching the scene unfold.

The two women who Totomaru was arguing with were almost identical to the two girls he was having a staring contest with the long golden blonde one with ocean blue eyes with a banging figure looking like she was ready to punch his Rainbow Fire teacher who himself was about to unsheathe his sword in anger. While the equally long blue haired woman with golden eyes and a breathtaking body look ready to kill them both. Between the blue haired woman who was dress in a simple sky blue kimono and the blonde who worn a golden qipao, Romeo was starting to see why Totomaru dress the way he did.

" _No time for that now",_ Romeo told himself as he turn back to the two girls, " _Can't look like a bitch in front of these two."_

And with that he started to use his own fire magic to cast a red flame that encircle and engulf him.

" _Thank goodness Nastu taught me this intimidation techniques a few years ago, it really come in handy when I want people to back off of me",_ Romeo thought as he sworn he saw both girls for a moment don a look of surprise before returning back to their previous expressions.

Suddenly a gust of wind explodes behind him almost sending him flying forward from the sheer force of it. As he turns to see what produce it, an expression of sheer terror appears on his face.

For standing there in full dragon force mode was the Sky Dragon Slayer and his girlfriend Wendy Marvell, and she didn't look like she was in a good mood.

"I don't know who you think you are and quite frankly I don't give a damn", She said in a low threaten voice, " But you're preventing my boyfriend and I from going out on our DATE!", she roared as she began to suck in a extremely large amount of air.

"Aw crap this won't end well", Romeo says outloud as the memories of what brought him to this situation start to replay in his head.

_**Flashback to about 20 minutes ago** _

"Oh boy that mission was exhausting", Romeo says as he lays his head down on one of the tables inside of the Fairy Tail's guild hall while Wendy rubs his back.

"There there Romeo, it not like we were expecting the bandits to be harboring a high-ranking dark guild mage fugitive", she said.

"I know but still, that was a tough battle", Romeo remark, "If it wasn't for your magic we would have been done for. All I could do was distract them with mine."

"Your magic is strong too, ya know?" Wendy points out hoping to get Romeo out of the slum he been in every since they finish the job. He really takes it hard when people point out that she the stronger one in their relationship, or when in fights and other situations she proves it.

"You don't have to lie for my sake Wendy. Sometimes I think Lindsay's magic is more useful then mine", Romeo moan in a depress tone.

A twitch mark appear on Wendy's forehead at the mention of Wakaba's daughter who has share many childhood memories with Romeo, even before the Sky Dragon-Slayer joined the guild. Though both Romeo and Lindsay have claim countless times that they were just good friends, the fact that they still sometimes go out on jobs together alone, without even telling her, (Lindsay joined Fairy Tail after the GMG), hang out at each other houses, and even spend the night at said houses sometimes irked Wendy to no end. She tries to keep an open mind about their relationship (as previously mention, they both knew each other long before Wendy came along, and they spent seven years together when she was on Tenrou), but lately her dragon possessiveness has been becoming more and more apparent. Gajeel says it natural for her to feel this way, especially at her age and the fact that another woman is hanging out with her "property", as the Iron Dragon-Slayer had put it, is reason enough for it to happening so strongly.

" _I just wish she could take a hint and back off a little",_ Wendy tells herself, " _Romeo is mine dammit, she had her chance. And Chelia flirtatious behavior isn't helping things either. She my best friend and all and I know she looking for a man after Lyon married Meredy, but come on. And now I'm hearing rumors from Ezra who hearing them from Millianna that Beth is starting to find Romeo attractive. Damn it, we should have never accepted that joint job request with Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale two months ago. I should have known something was going to happening after I caught both of them watching Romeo build us a campsite without a shirt on. I should have blown them both away at that very moment."_

"I just wish Totomaru-sensei taught me a few more spells, that all. I can't go to Natsu, he too busy settling down with Lucy. Master Makarov has his hands full upholding his duties as a Ten Wizard Saints and Guild Master to teach me anything, and my dad is either drunk or covering for Master Makarov to be of any help. I feel my fire magic will never progress the way things are going." Romeo said snapping Wendy out of her thoughts.

Wendy leans over and gives him a hug while resting her head on his shoulder, "Don't give up Romeo, I'm certain something will come along for you. Something that will help you strengthen your Fire magic abilities. I know, how about we go walking thru the park? That always cheers you up."

Romeo's mood brighten up a little bit as he stands up, "That not a bad idea. After that we can go to the markets. You were looking at buying that new sundress won't you?"

"Ah yes! I think they're having a sale today at the store that selling it", Wendy glee as she stand up as well and they both start walking to the door.

" _And Carla is still visiting her mom at the exceed's village so no one will be around to stop us from enjoying ourselves",_ Romeo happily tell himself.

BAM!

The doors of the guild hall go flying open, which was quite an accomplishment seeing how their both large pure wooden doors, catching everyone attention and causing a few members to take a battle stance out of pure reflex.

But a moment later everyone is staring in surprise at a dishevel Totomaru, who looks out of breath, standing in the doorway.

"Where...Romeo?", he gasps out between breaths.

"Oi Totomaru, what the hell wrong with you?!", Gajeel yells out from a table near the doors.

"Yes, Juvia-chan would like to know what wrong as well?", the water mage ask.

"I need to see Romeo. Now!", he yells as he frantically searches the hall.

As his eyes fall upon the Rainbow Fire Mage, a mix look of desperation and hope forms on his face as he disappears and reappears right in front of him placing both hands on his shoulders and screaming…

"I NEED YOUR HELP!", erupts Romeo's eardrums, along with everyone else within the guild hall, (include those with highly-sensitive hearing).

"What?"

"I need you to be my student once again!", Totomaru pleads.

"What are you talking about Totomaru-sensei? I graduate from your school years ago", Romeo states.

"No! None of that classroom stuff! I'm talking about actual student, like Gajeel and his dragon", Totomaru says.

"Why this all of a sudden?", Romeo questioned clearly confuse on what going on right now.

"My old sensei, Master Yoso, who is a Grand Master Rainbow Element mage is coming into town. He also bringing with him my two former training partners, Lei the master of Rainbow Lightning and Kori the master of Rainbow Ice, along with both of their pupils. He send a magic letter ahead that just arrive thirty minutes ago saying how he has a important announcement to make to the three of us and he would like our prize pupils to be here as well when he makes it", Totomaru explains.

"So why me?" Romeo asked, "There over a dozens of other students who live in Magnolia and the surrounding areas who attended your class."

"Because I need someone who has actually use their Rainbow Fire magic for something other than lighting a fire and you were the only student to join a guild, therefore you must have use your magic for a combat situation.", Totomaru elaborated, "And lets be frank you're the best student I had so far."

"Is that true Romeo?", Wendy whisper into his ear, "Were you really the best student he ever had?"

Romeo dons a nervous expressions as he answers, "Well the other guys were nowhere close to my level of expertise when it came to casting. Someday I was so far ahead the rest of the class that he let me go home early. I guess learning Purple Flare Magic from my dad kinda help though. I already had the basic knowledge of how fire magic works. I just had to apply it to Rainbow Fire."

"Romeo" Totomaru says as his attitude takes on a serious tone, "Both of my old training mates have only taken on single pupil to pass on their knowledge to. When they found out about me teaching an entire class my magic style, it was safe to say they weren't happy about it. But I never taught a single student the full extend of Rainbow Fire magic. You and the others have only been taught the basic of it."

"What does that got to do with me?" Romeo asked.

"Romeo Conbolt, if you help me and accept my offer on become my pupil, I in return will teach you the full extend of Rainbow Fire magic. Every secrets, every style, every flame will be at your disposal", Totomaru offered.

Romeo stands in shock for a moment as he tries to take in everything he just heard, but before he could response a voice rings out at the entrance of the guild hall.

"HEY TOTO! WHERE THE HELL IS THIS PUPIL OF YOURS?! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW MUCH OF A LITTLE BITCH HE IS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Hands Off!**

The woman whose voice echo throughout the guild hall stood at the entrance of the building, with her arms cross underneath her large bust while throwing a not-so-friendly glare at Totomaru-sensei who returned it as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"You know Lei, it's considered rude to come bursting into someone home unannounced and hollering", the fire mage called the woman out.

This causes all of Fairy Tail, including Romeo and Wendy, to give the man a strange look while all the while thinking…

" _You did the same thing like ten minutes ago_."

"Eh rude, tude. I'm more concern with this student of yours I've been hearing so much about and see with my own eyes if he really is up to stuff", the woman known as Lei said.

"I too am curious about this student of yours", Kori the ice master interjects, "For ever since you opened a public school for magic I figured you would never take on a pupil."

"My pupil is my top student whose has used his magic for combat battling bandits and Dark Guild members", Totomaru-sensei said with pride as he pointed toward Romeo who only look back in silence.

"Ummmm?" is all Romeo able to get out for a moment before he sees Totomaru-sensei panicking face and strike a pose, "Yes I am! I am the Number One student at Totomaru-sensei's school, Romeo Conbolt, the Rainbow Fire mage of Fairy Tail and the son of its Fourth Guild Master!"

…

….

…..

The sounds of crickets echo throughout the hall, or at least they would have been if it wasn't for the guild hall being filled with the sound of Gajeel desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

"This is a joke, right?" Lei asks while looking Romeo up and down with a disapproving eye, "This scrawny little shrimp is your pupil?".

Wendy felt a pang of annoyance at the mention of the wrong scrawny. So Romeo wasn't buffed out like Elfman or as toned in muscles like Gajeel or Natsu but he was far from scrawny.

"Unfortunately, it seems that I must agree with Lei", the other lady suddenly said, "It would seem that we were both corrected when we told you that teaching multiple students was a waste of time and that you should have taken on a single pupil."

"You know Kori", Totomaru groaned while shifting his eyes to her, "I so miss our little chats over the years. Almost as much as I missed Lei charming personality."

Ice began to form on the floor around them as surges of lightning sparked overheard as the three Rainbow Magic practitioners all started to glare at one another.

"I see that you're still a smart-ass Totomaru. It's no wonder you still haven't found a woman", Lei smeared, "Or a man if that's your preferred taste."

"Yes, whatever happen to that Juvia girl you were talking about in your letters?" Kori asked, "Did your relationship ever progress beyond friends?"

Gray and Gajeel both spit out the water they were drinking but for entirely different reasons.

"You had a thing for Juvia?!" Gray yelled as he looked toward the Water Mage, "Were you two dating when you were at Phantom Lord?!"

"Juvia-chan did no such thing!" Juvia shouted while showing a mixture of annoyance and anger on her face.

"Calm down princess", Gajeel said as he turned to face the Ice Make mage, "Those two were as platonic as you could get. Even more so than me and Juvia now."

"Correct", Totomaru added while still having his glare-off against his fellow pupils, "But a vast majority of Phantom Lord's members thought that because I use fire magic and Juvia used water magic and the fact that we were a part of the Element 4 together that we were an item. Basically only Gajeel, Sol, Aria, and Guild Master Jose knew better."

"Day in and day out Juvia-chan had to endure the questions and the looks she got whenever she and Totomaru went out on jobs together!", Juvia began to rant as literal steam started to rise from her body, "Even when we were with Sol and Aria the rumors persistent!"

"It got so bad that they had to book separate **hotels** while on jobs and hung their recipients on the job board just for people to take a hint that there was nothing going on between them", Gajeel said while leaning back in his chair before grinning, "Though that didn't persuade the hardcore shippers."

"Originally it was supposed to be Juvia-chan and Totomaru-kun job to capture Lucy-chan during the war, but we both exceeding begged for someone else to go in one of our steads just to not added fuel to the fire!" Juvia huffed as she crosses her arms.

"So the reason I had to deal with the creepy earth magic guy was because you two didn't want people to get the wrong idea?" the Celestial Key mage laughed nervously while sweat dropping.

"And there you have it. I only mentioned Juvia in my letter because I finally met a girl who was more powerful than either one of you two but she didn't go walking around with a cocky attitude! I don't know how you got the distinction that we were more than just friends but seeing how your intelligence is so low that you would probably drop dead upon entering my school, I shouldn't be that surprise!"

Ice spikes were now forming on the floor and the surges of electricity started to become stronger after Totomaru's comment. But not wanting to be outdone, the Rainbow Fire teacher began to emit red flames around his body.

"I think we're starting to get a little bit out of hand here", Romeo said as he noticed that not even Evlan and Juri were looking at him; instead, they were watching the drama unfolded within Fairy Tail guild hall.

" _I should take this chance to move away from the two dangerous girls in front of me. And go on my date with Wendy_ ", he thought as he started to silently turn around and back away.

"Hey Wendy, let's get out of here and head for the market?" He whispers to her to which she nods.

"Good idea. It seems that this might take longer than expected", Wendy tells him back.

The duo was about to make their move when...

**SLAP!**

Romeo jerks up and feels all of his blood rush to his face as he looks down and see a hand firmly clasp to his butt-cheek. As he follows the arm up to a smirking Juri one thought plays in his head.

" _This girl is crazy_."

"And where do you think you're going, puny", the spiky blonde asks as she gives Romeo's butt a squeeze, "Did you think you could sneak away?"

"That would be most unwise", Evlan added as she steps closer to Romeo who has since regained his senses and swatted Lei's hand away, "You should face adversity head-on, not run away like a coward."

" _Looks like we can't go out now."_ Romeo told himself as he turn back to the two girls, _"And I can't look like a bitch in front of these two."_

He stared the two of them down with his arms crossed and in a split second he started to use his own fire magic to cast a red flame that encircled and engulfed him with enough power to blow his scarf and hair as if they were in a heavy gust.

" _Thank goodness Nastu taught me this intimidation techniques a few years ago, it really come in handy when I want people to back off of me",_ Romeo thought as he sworn he saw both girls for a moment don a look of surprise before returning back to their previous expressions.

Suddenly a gust of wind explodes behind him almost sending him flying forward from the sheer force of it. As he turns to see what produce it, an expression of sheer terror appears on his face.

For standing there in the middle of the guild hall with a mini-hurricane violently swirling around her was the Sky Dragon Slayer and his girlfriend Wendy Marvell, and she didn't look like she was in a good mood.

Wendy up until that point had been taking meditating lessons from Porlyusica of all people in an attempt to calm her "possessiveness" over Romeo whenever she saw him talking to another girl that wasn't one of the older ladies of Fairy Tail. She also gave her some special potions for her to use as well. Apparently after Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, and Rouge all had their little bout of jealous whenever guys talked to their "mates" she thought ahead and prepare a few extra just in case for Wendy.

Both methods helped out tremendously after Wendy decided to surprise Romeo in his room after he came back from a solo job and found him there instead alone with Lindsay, hanging out. Without those exercises Wendy was quite certain she would have ripped the Ash-Make mage to shreds even though Romeo profusely told her that nothing happened.

It did help though that Wendy couldn't find a whiff of Lindsay's scent anywhere on Romeo and vice versa. She even went and brought in Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu to give him a second smell over just to be sure. (It was clearly the most embarrassing moment of Romeo's life.)

While the meditation helped her calm her nerves whenever she caught sight of Romeo talking to other girls; it did nothing to help her when another girl touched him, especially when one grabs his ass and squeezes it.

It also didn't help that Wendy ran out of the potion two days ago and hasn't had time to go get a resupply.

Something snapped in Wendy at that moment. Whatever it was, it made her lose all her self-control. Wendy was hailed as the most rational of all the dragon-slayers, she preferring to talk her way out of situations if she could; only resorting to violence if there was no other way out. But at that moment all her calm demeanor was replaced by something ancient, something foreign, something...

** Primal. **

**Territorial. **

_"Mine! How dare she touch what is mine?"_

As she lets out a low growl and unleashes her pent-up rage in the form of a mini-tornado , the next words out of her mouth surprised even her...

"I don't know who you think you are and quite frankly I don't give a damn! But you're preventing my boyfriend and I from going out on our DATE!"

…

**And now we're back to where it all began.**

_"Oh, crap! This is bad_!" Romeo thought as he tries to figure out a way to defuse the situation as Wendy continue to shallow the fresh air around her, " _The anger she displaying right now makes that time at the lake or the time she walked in on me and Lindsay hanging out in my room look like a minor annoyance_ _! It's possible that Wendy could severe hurt someone or even worse at this moment! "_

Wendy finishes sucking in the air and now looked ready to unleash her fury on the first viable target which happens to be Juri at the moment.

" _Okay, I think I can calm her down as long as nothing that could escalate this any further happens_ ", Romeo told himself as he opens his mouth to calm Wendy down.

"Who's the flat-chested bitch?" Juri suddenly asked while pointing at Wendy causing all the Fairy Tail members to drop their jaws in shock.

" _And there goes any chance of everybody walking out of here on their own two feet_ ", Romeo laments as he knows better than anyone else how Wendy feels about being called the "B" word and remarks about her bust size, "This was turning out to be such a nice day until this happen."

"Who are you calling a flat-chested bitch?!" Wendy roars as she lunges at Juri with an wind engulf punch, instinctively pushing Romeo out of the way to avoid hurting him in the process , " _**SKY DRAGON'S SPIRALING PUN** CH_!"

Wendy moved too fast for Juri to react and as the Sky Dragon-slayer fist collided with her gut she was instantly send sliding back a couple of feet but to almost everyone surprise she was able to easily regain her balance and didn't even looked all that faze by the hit.

"Is that all you got?" the girl asked.

Wendy merely glares at her as she prepares to fight.

"That's too bad. It was a nice hit but it lacks the power to do any real damage", she laughed as she charges her own fist with indigo colored thunder, "Let me show you how it's done."

" _She took a direct hit from Wendy's Spiraling Punch and is still standing? I can't even do that!",_ Romeo thought.

Juri's toughness seem to even catch the other dragon-slayers off-guard as they along with everyone else continued to watch the brawl. But a certain Rainbow Ice student knew better.

" _She's just trying to act tough_ ", Evlan saw through her keen observation, "T _hat dragon-slayer punch took more out of her than she cares to admit."_

Juri smirks as her legs now started to flux with electricity, Romeo could feel large amounts of magic pulsing off her fist.

"This is bad", Romeo says as he turns around to warn Wendy, "Wendy! Look out!"

But little than half a second after he warns his girlfriend, Juri takes off straight at her at a speed that would have easily put Jet to shame. All Romeo saw was a yellow blur and while Wendy was able to track Juri even at the incredible speed she was going- her body couldn't react fast enough to either dodge or block the punch.

" _She's fast_ ", was all she had time to think about before the indigo thunder encased punch impacted on her face.

" _ **BOOMING THUNDER PUNCH**_!"

A miniature explosive engulfs the small area that Juri and Wendy were occupying, kicking up debris in its wake. Romeo watches in horror as Wendy goes flying back, crashing into the bar and sending broken glass and wood everywhere.

"Wendy!" Romeo screams as he goes running over to the bar along with Lucy, Levi, Erza and Juvia.

"Why aren't y'all going to stop this?!" Bisca asked upon seeing Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus all still sitting down watching the speculate, "Wendy is acting totally reckless right now!"

"Actually she acting the same way we would be acting in this type of situation had it been Lucy, Levy, or Cana, in Romeo's shoes.", Natsu answered, "Beside if we stop her it would only make matters worse."

"How?" Bisca asked.

"Wendy is only fighting the girl because she touched Romeo, AKA her property, her potential future mate, her bitch, ", Gajeel said as he leaned back in his chair once again, "This fight is solely between Wendy and that Juri girl and if we were to interfere and stop it, it would damage Wendy's pride. And besides, it not like she in any real danger."

"What are you talking about?" Bisca asks as Laxus merely points over at the shattered bar.

"Look."

Romeo gets to the bar first and begins moving broken pieces of wood of out the way in an effort to get to Wendy. He was barely done moving the second piece of debris when he was almost flung backward by a sudden tornado that emerged from the pile. As more pieces of debris were flung back, Romeo stares in amazement as Wendy stands up and walks through the hole in the bar she made, without so much as a scratch on her. As she stops a good distance away from Juri, she cracks her neck and flexes her fingers as she prepares to make her next move.

"That's a nice little punch you got there", she growls in a tone Romeo never heard her use before, "But you're going to need more than that if you want to stop a dragon. I'm going to make you pay for touching my mate."

"Mate?", Romeo hears from behind him and turns around to see Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus towering over him, glaring down.

" _Ah shit!"_

"Care to explain what she means by that squirt?", Gajeel asks in a low, threatening voice, "Did you already mate with Wendy without our consent?"

"I-I-I-I", was all Romeo could stutter out.

"I guess that would explain why Wendy been wearing an excessive amount of perfume these past four months as well as you wearing strong cologne. That way we couldn't smell your scent on her and vice versa", Laxus inquired, "But for some reason you didn't feel the need to inform us about this. Why is that? I could have sworn we talked about this after the whole Lindsay incident where when had to sniff you all over."

"I-I-I-I", Romeo continues to spout out.

Natsu merely cracks his knuckles and continues his soul-piercing glare.

Romeo gulps as all of his focus is now put to figuring out a way to escape from this predicament with all of his limbs attached while Wendy and Juri prepared themselves for round two in their face-off.

" _This day was starting off so well too."_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I should stop putting plots inside of stories cause then they make me want to write a chapter on it. Anyway this the backstory behind the time Wendy caught Lindsay inside of Romeo's room, (mention beforehand in previous chapters). Enjoy.

 

OMAKE

The Lindsay's Incident. PT.1

Wendy's Day

"So how are things going between you and Romeo?" Lucy asks as the trio made their way back to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Their job went smoother than expected and they were able to get back way earlier than they planned.

"We're doing fine", Wendy answered.

"You guys have been dating for what, since the X791Grand Magic Games?" Levy asked causing Wendy to turn red in embarrassment.

"W-we weren't exactly dating after the games", Wendy stuttered out, "We just formed a team and hung out a lot. It wasn't until later that he asked me out."

"Well it's nice to know that everything is working out between you two", Lucy said as the trio walk into the guild hall.

"Hey you guys are back early!" Cana yelled out as she down another barrel, "The job go okay?"

"Better than we expected!" Levy replied, " In fact, I don't think it was necessary for them to give out such a large reward for something so easy."

"Not that we're complaining about the jewels, of course!" Lucy smiled happily, "Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Master and Macao had to go to Crocus for an emergency guild masters meeting the other day and should be back within a hour or two", Cana explained, "And Romeo got back from his job a while ago, went straight home after stopping by here for a moment. Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus are out hunting down the vulcans that have been causing trouble in the forest. Other than that; nothing else."

As Cana, Levy, and Lucy engage in conversation, Wendy was standing there quietly while contemplating everything Cana just said.

"Romeo home? By himself? While his dad is out of town? And Carla doesn't know I'm back yet.", she thought.

If anyone had been looking Wendy's way, they would no doubt had notice the almost sinister, (If not pervert) smile that formed on her face as she quietly snuck out of the guild hall.

Outside the Guild Hall.

Wendy damn near flew across town on her way to Romeo's house.

"Can't wait to surprise him, wonder what I should do?" Wendy thought, "Just straight up pounce on him as soon as he answers the door? Sneak into his bedroom? Or maybe pounce on him after I sneak into his bedroom? Decisions, decisions."

As she approaches the house, her enhance smell catches a scent that she wasn't too fond of.

"Lindsay Mine", she almost growled out. Wendy didn't exactly hate the daughter of the Smoke Mage, but they weren't friends. They were guildmates, nothing more. If you had a death wish, you might say within hearing distance of the Sky Dragon-Slayer that she was jealous of the relationship that Romeo and Lindsay had. Jealous about the close friendship the two have shared since before they could even walk or talk.

"As long as she keeps her hands off, we'll be fine", Wendy tells herself as she uses the spare key Romeo had made for her and unlocks the door. As she step inside she noticed that Lindsay's scent became stronger.

"She probably stop by to make breakfast for Macao since Romeo been gone for the past few days and the man can't cook to save his life", Wendy thought.

As she move up the stairs the smell intensify, "She probably clean the house up as well since Macao sometimes pays her to do it when Romeo gone and he comes home drunk and makes a mess", Wendy rationalized, not noticing that her breathing was increasing or that her temper was rising.

As she finally stop in front of Romeo's door, her nostrils were damn near overwhelm by the scent of Lindsay's AND Romeo's sweat, and her hearing was picking up grunting nosies on the other side of the door.

"You're imaging thing Wendy. Deeo breath, deep breath. Romeo would never cheat on you. ", she tell herself as she try to steady her hand and opens the door.

"He would never che-"

And the sight that greeted her almost causes her to unleash the power of the Dragon's Force upon the Conbolt's household.

Romeo's Day

"So tired", Romeo groaned as his head hit the bed. He just got back from a job in Haragon and he could barely stand after the long walk home. Wendy was still out on a joint guild job with Lucy and Levy and wasn't expected to be back in Magnolia until later on that night.

"Haven't seen Wendy in three days and now I have to wait even longer before I can see her again", he mumbled through the pillow, "Oh well, might as well get some sleep."

Romeo was on the verge of nodding off into a peaceful slumber when he heard a tapping at his window. Romeo jerks his head up, hoping to see his Wendy at his window, but was disappointed when it turned out to be his best friend, Lindsay Mine, instead.

"What do you want, Lindsay?", Romeo complained as he went back to burying his face in the pillow as Lindsay open the window and let herself in.

"Well, great to see you too", Lindsay said in a sarcastic tone as she plotted herself down right on Romeo's bed, "How was the job?"

"Annoying", Romeo answered, "Seriously, how did no one noticed that it was a chimera that was stealing all that food?"

Lindsay merely shrugs at this, "You got me."

"So how was your job?" Romeo asked her.

"Boriiiiiing", Lindsay drone out, "Caravan escorts jobs without bandits attacking are the lamest!"

"I'm sure they are", Romeo mumbled before burying his head back in his pillow.

Silence past between them for a time before Lindsay deciding to break the quietness.

"Sooooooo, was it here that you and Wendy first did it?" she asks as she hits the bed.

For the second time in five minute, Romeo jerks his head up and gawks at Lindsay with wide-eyes and a slack jaw.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what!?"

"What? I'm just curious", Lindsay says.

"How do you know that? Wendy and I haven't told anyone about that!" Romeo screamed, wondering how many more people knew about the night Romeo and Wendy shared while his dad was out of town. If Natsu, Gajeel, or Mavis forbidden Laxus, found out about that….

"Calm down, lover boy", Lindsay assured him, "I doubt anyone else knows."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because I know you, that's why."

"Huh?" was Romeo respond.

"You lack confidence; you always have."

"I have plenty of confidence; thank you very much!" Romeo defended himself.

"My tits have more confidence than you and they're barely a B-cup", Lindsay says while putting her hands underneath her chest and pushing up, "Ever since we were kids, you always been scare to do stuff."

"May I remind you that I have taken on the Legion, demons, Celestial spirits, and a fucking dragon during my lifetime?" Romeo boasted.

"You were basically there while everyone else dealt with the problems", Lindsay told him, "You're magic, while versatile, lacks any real power to be useful."

"Ouch", Romeo thought as he internally cringed at the comment, "Way to hit me where it hurts. It's bad enough I have to deal with the jokes from the guys about Wendy being absurdly stronger than me."

"Anyway, like I was saying, you lack confidence, but recently you looked like you been on top of the world", Lindsay said, "I been noticing the way you go about the day at the guild hall. You walk straight up, shoulders back, and with a pep in your step."

"Is Fairy Tail about to have another Juvia on its hands?" Romeo joked while imagining Lindsay hiding behind chairs and pillars while stalking him.

"Don't flatter yourself, flame boy", Lindsay said, "There's nothing you could possibly offer me."

"Because I don't have a nice pair of tits on me?" Romeo joked, trying to get pass Lindsay's last remark, "Come on Lindsay, isn't about time you came out of the closet and told your parents the truth?"

Lindsay's respond was swiftly taking off her shoe and throwing at Romeo. He easily dodges the projectile but not the tackle that follow up as both he and Lindsay are send sprawling to the floor. Lindsay gets Romeo in a headlock all the while hitting him with not-so-light punches to the head. Romeo, easily the stronger one physically, stands up even as his childhood friend continues her assault on him, even as she went as far as kneeing him in the back.

"I swear to Mavis if you tell either my mom or dad about that, I will end your pathetic life!" The Ash/Smoke mage screamed as Romeo is finally able to get a hold on her and toss her over his shoulder onto the floor. She collides with the wooden deck with a heavy thump.

"Ahhh! You flaming rainbow son of a bitch!", Lindsay screams out in pain as she puts her hand on her back while Romeo stands over her victoriously.

"Looks like I wi-ohgods!" Romeo screams out as Lindsay kicks his legs out from under him and he falls flat on his own back. Lindsay then climbs on top of Romeo, straddling him, while laying into him with more punches to his chest and head as Romeo tried his best to block them.

While the punches weren't exactly hurting him, (even though he sworn that a few of them were magic enhance) they were starting to get annoying and Romeo really wanted some sleep.

He was ready to grab her hands and restrain her when she suddenly stops wailing on him and grabs him by his vest; bringing his face to about a inch from her own.

"If you even think about telling my parents about my sexual peferences, I'll make you regret it!", she threatens as Romeo faintly hears the clicking of his doorknob.

He then hears the door open and see Lindsay's eyes go wide in pure fright and she starts to tremble.

"I-I-I-I-I-I", was all the poor girl could make out.

"Oh crap, did my dad just walk in? This is going to be so hard to explain. I got Lindsay straddling me while we're on the floor, we both are sweating heavily, and her face is literally a inch from mine", Romeo thought as he tilts his head back to speak to his father.

Or at least he wishes that it was his father.

Hell, he wishes that it was his father, Wakaba, the whole damn guild; even the royal family would have been fine.

For standing there in the doorway was death incarnated into the form of his dragon-slayer girlfriend. As she shook with barely contain rage while her blue-hair was flying everywhere as a mini-hurricane formed around her, and she was growling loud enough for everyone to hear. Her narrow eyes were glaring with enough killer intent behind them to make both Acnologia and Zeref run for their lives. She was struggling to drink a potion bottle of what Romeo assumes was the potion medicine Porlyusica has been giving her to calm her nerves.

As some of its contents began to spill onto the floor from the feverishly shaking Wendy was giving it, Romeo only pray to Mavis that she would allow him enough time to live so he could explain himself before she rip him and Lindsay to pieces.

But that's when Romeo notices something that almost cause him to have a heart attack, (he was a little surprise he didn't already have one)

Wendy wasn't looking at him at all.

All her focus was on Lindsay and Lindsay alone.

"Get. Off. Of. Him.", Wendy threaten as her mouth reveals fangs and her tiny, yet extremely powerful hands curled into fists, "NOW!"

"Oh, this will not end well for me", Both of the non-slayer teenagers thought as they try to figure a way out of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter**   **5**

**Interrogation**

It took Cana, Lucy, and Levy to stop Romeo from getting beat to a pulp by Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel. It took Master Makarov and Evlan to halt Wendy and Juri was continuing their fight. It took Master Yoso to restrain Totomaru, Kori, and Lei, from having a face-off.

Finally, all this only took place because Mira off-handily mentions that Fairy Tail didn't have the funds needed to rebuild the guild hall a fourth time this year.

(It wasn't even February yet.)

As Cana, Lucy, and Levy, lecture their boyfriends on the cons of killing someone in the guild hall, Evlan tended to Juri wounds, (which she claimed she didn't have), Wendy saw to Romeo whose was still trying to get over the shock that he just stare into the three faces of death no more than five minutes ago, and finally, Totomaru, Kori, and Lei, saw to Master Yoso.

"Master Yoso", Totomaru began as he and the other two Rainbow Magic practitioners sat seiza style in front of the man who taught them each their own respective magic, "As wonderful as it is to see you in person for the first time in years…."

He then closes his eyes and lets out an annoyed sigh, directed at the two women on either side of him, "And to a much lesser extent, you two", as he ignores the electric and icy glares sent his way, "Why the sudden decision to gather us all together?"

"For once, I have to agree with the flaming idiot here", Lei added in, "Why now all of a sudden?"

Kori merely nodded her head in agreement with the other two.

"Can't an old man reunite with the children he spent a well over a decade traveling and training with?", Master Yoso asks with a laugh only to receive silence stares in return.

"Yeaahhhhh…we ain't buying that", Lei says, "Why did you really summon us, Master Yoso?"

The man lets out a sigh before speaking, "Alright if it is the truth you want then it's the truth you will get. I'm getting old, you three. Hell, I was old even back when we were traveling together."

Totomaru, Kori, and Lei watch in shocked silence as their sensei told his story for they each had the faintest of hints deep in the back of their minds on where this conversation was going and why their master gather them all together.

"I am the last practitioner of all three school of the Rainbow Element Magic and my time is drawing to a close in this world", Master Yoso said as he looked each of his three pupils in the eyes, "It's my duty to pass my knowledge on to a student to continue the legacy of this magic. In ages past, the master has always chosen his successor through a series of tests and trials to determine who was the most qualify."

Master Yoso took a moment to take a breath and get a collective view of his students before pressing on…

"It was through this selection process that I, the former Rainbow Ice Magic pupil under Grand Master Cronus, was chosen to carry on the legacy and it will be through this same process that one of you will be given the title of Grand Master."

The three students suddenly found themselves listening more intently to their master as he finishes his statement. Even though they had the slightest hunch that something like this was going to happen eventually, it was still a lot to take in. One of them would be elevated to the position Grand Master of Rainbow Element magic, a position that has only been held by sixteen others mages. A title that across the land meant that you were considered one of the most versatile mages in history. One who could harness the burning ferocity of fire, the shocking magnitude of lightning, and the chilling power of ice.

To hold the title of Grand Master immediately put you on the Magic Council's radar seeing how one of the Grand Masters of the past was a founding member of Ishgar's Magic Council and six of them have held the title of Wizard Saints, the lowest ranking being only at four. In fact, both Kori, Lei, and Totomaru, truly believe that the only reason why Master Yoso doesn't hold the title is that he has spent most of his time beyond Ishgar's borders along with the fact that he doesn't like to meddle in the Magic Council and their affairs.

"So how do we decide this?", Lei asks as she cracks her knuckles, jolts of lightning surging through her arms while doing so, "I just have to beat the crap out of these two losers, right?", as she then jabs a thumb in the direction of Totomaru and Kori.

Totomaru pops his katana out of his sheath while icy claws began to form around Kori's hands.

"Care to repeat yourself?", the Rainbow Ice teacher threatens.

"Oh please, neither one of you two could ever beat me in raw strength and endurance! You both have plenty of memories of broken bones to prove it!", Lei boasted.

"There is no deny that some of your physical attributes far outweigh our own", Totomaru began, "But when it comes to creativity and flexibility..."

"Or speed and agility", Kori added.

"Unfortunately, my dear child, you are dead last in those categories", Master Yoso finished while stroking his beard before holding up a hand to silence Lei's retort, "But no, you are all too evenly match for one another and any contest of magic between the three of you would end in a stalemate."

"Then how will you decide who gets to become the Grand Master?", Kori wonders and is a genuine surprise along with Totomaru and Lei when Master Yoso smiles, but it wasn't a sincere smile. Oh no, it was a smile they have all grown accustomed to during the years they travel together. A smile that meant that he was about to do something that the trio wasn't going to enjoy; like a new rigorous training regiment or worse.

"Ummm, Master Yoso?", Totomaru tested the waters, "Are you okay?"

"To be a Grand Master, one must be powerful, resourceful, but most of all, wise", the man began, "They must able to not only back up their claim to the title but also be able to pass along their knowledge when the time comes. Therefore, unlike the Grand Masters of old, instead of having my three direct pupils compete for the title, I shall change the rules and decide the rightful heir through their own pupils."

Silence surrounds the trio as the words sank…

"A-Are you saying?", Kori began.

"That's right", Master Yoso confirmed...

**With Wendy and Romeo**

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure they didn't hurt you?"

"I said I'm fine, Wendy."

"Natsu didn't burn you, did he? Laxus didn't shock you, did he? Gajeel didn't club you, did he?", Wendy asks as she frantically checks Romeo over.

"I'm still breathing, so I'm going to say no", Romeo assures her.

"But your organs could have been press down due to their immense magical aura! I better start healing you just to be on the safe side-", Wendy starts before Romeo gently grabbed her glowing hands.

"Wendy! I'm fine.", Romeo told her, "Luckily, Lucy, Levy, and Cana stopped them before anything serious happen and they're talking to them right now, so I'll more than likely live to see my next birthday."

"Oh, don't worry, you will", a voice behind the couple says and both of the them turn their attention back to see Lucy, Levy, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Kinana, Laki, Evergreen, Bisca, Juvia, and Ezra all standing there while giving off a collective not-so-friendly aura that was currently being directed at the Rainbow Fire mage and the Sky Dragon Slayer, "But that doesn't mean you two are getting off scot-free."

Both Romeo and Wendy felt their souls leave their bodies as they were suddenly surrounded on all sides with no means of escape and Romeo felt a sword press against his throat.

"So, when did you two become an official couple?" Ezra asks as her eyes burrowed into Romeo's soul.

"S-S-Some time after the Alvarez invasion-"

"You know what I mean, Romeo, so for your sake and Wendy's, I advise you don't play dumb", as the young man felt the blade press in a little on his neck.

"It was four months ago after the Mt. Zonia extermination job!", Wendy blurted out, catching everyone off-guard.

"You mean the job you and Romeo took to clear out the wyverns that took up nesting there after Acnologia's defeat and were terrorizing the local area?", Lucy asks, "The same one that everyone thought it was only one or two wyverns."

"But it turned out to be a whole flock of them, yes", Wendy answered, "We faced over a dozen wyverns and after we defeated them all..."

"After you defeated them all, I had trouble with just one of them", Romeo solemnly added causing Wendy to shoot him a look.

"After WE defeated them all, I fell into a battle-lust of some sort. My adrenaline was pumping and Romeo was just standing there without a shirt on, covered in sweat and wyvern's blood, his sculpted muscular abs were glistening in the sunlight, his chisel chest heaving up and down, his bulging arms nearly begging me to be engulfed by them, and his well-toned legs blending seamlessly with the snow.", Wendy reminisced as she started to drool, surprising the girls, "We had already been dating for well over four years at that point and I just couldn't help myself anymore."

"In all honesty, I should have seen it coming", Romeo recalls as his face redden, "The way she was staring at me afterward remind me of a tiger stalking its prey and she pounce before I could react."

" _Though I think it would be best if I didn't mention the fact that halfway through, she went full Dragon Force and almost broke my hips in the process. Even after she healed it, I still had a hard time sitting down for a_ _while_." He glanced over at her as she wrapped herself around left his arm for support. "I fight monsters and mages for a living  _but it's my girlfriend who leaves me struggling to move the next_ _day…"_  Romeo leaned his head a little to the side taking a moment to appreciate Wendy's decision to wear shorts today. " _I'd still do it for that booty though."_

Shocked silence overtook the gathering of the fairies as they all stare in surprise at the two mages they have known since they were children. Suddenly, Cana lets out a long whistle before speaking…

"You two lost your virginity on the mountain that Acnologia used to call home in a blood-covered field surrounded by wyverns' corpse? Shit, I'm not even mad now, I'm impressed", she started, "That makes me and Laxus time on Master Makarov's desk seem like child play."

"Or me and Gajeel's time in the cathedral", Levy added.

"Or me and Natsu's time in the Royal Palace's throne room", Lucy chimed in.

"Or when Freed and I did it in the mayor's office", Mira said.

"Along with Jellal and I in the Magic Council's council room", Erza states as she absentmindedly removes her sword from Romeo's throat.

"Bickslow and I did it in the middle of an empty Domus Flau", Lisanna says.

"Me and that oaf of a man did it in the bakery", Evergreen says.

" _Could have gone the rest of my life without hearing_   _that_ ", both Mira and Lisanna thought.

"Gray-sama and Juvia-chan did it on Tenrou Island during last year's S-class exams, while the exams were going on."

"I think we're getting off-topic here!", Bisca suddenly shouts, bringing everyone back to their senses and Ezra' sword back to Romeo's neck, "This isn't supposed to be a contest because if it was, not to brag, me and Alzack would have you all beat; but back to our original discussion!"

"Daddy, what is mommy talking about?", Asuka asks as she sat on the bar alongside her father which wasnt far from the interrogation.

"N-nothing sweetum", Alzack assure her while eyeing the area where she was sitting at, "Hey Asuka, how about you get off from there and we go do some target practice?"

"Alright, I been wanting to try out that new gun you guys got me!", as she jumped down and ran toward the doors, leaving her shameful-looking father in her wake.

" _The guild would never forgive Bisca and I if they ever found out what we did that night when the guild hall was empty and Asuka would be scarred for life if she ever finds out that she was conceived at this very tavern that very_ _night_ ", Alzack thought as he follows after his daughter.

**Got a little off-track there, back to Romeo and Wendy**

"We're very disappointed in you two", Mira lectures as she stares downward at the two young teens, "To think that you two would do such things before you were even married."

Wendy casts a confusion expression in response to this statement, "What are you talking about? Half of the couples in the guild weren't even married when they were caught fucking..."

"Watch your language, young lady", Erza warns to which Wendy gulped before pressing on.

"T-the other half isn't even married now and they're still fuc- I mean, having sexual intercourse", Wendy corrected herself.

"Well, seeing how the majority of those couples had a hand in saving Ishgar back in the day, they are granted some leeway", Mira explained, only this time to get interrupted by Romeo.

"We both had a hand in that too and half of y'all, especially Juvia, wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for Wendy! Hell, I was fourteen during that time and I still have nightmares about it!", he states, earning a nod from the Sky Dragon Slayer and a hesitant shrug from the Water Mage, "How come we don't get some leeway? We're full-grown adults!"

"That's debatable seeing how you still live with Macao and don't have a place for yourself", Levy interjected to which Lucy agreed.

"Because all the males in the guild that have their own place are the pinnacle of responsible adults", Cana murmured, "I mean, at least his father is still around."

"Anyways, before we get off topic again, while we aren't exactly thrilled about the activities you two have been doing behind the guilds back-" Mira began.

"It's not something you go around telling people", Romeo murmured only to be silenced by a glare from Ezra.

"We know that it is not our place to stop you, seeing how that's Macao's job for you Romeo", Mira states…

"Okay, for one I'm eighteen and two, knowing him, he's probably going to buy me a drink to celebrate", Romeo says, making all the girls nodded their head for they knew that he was right.

"And Carla is technically Wendy's guardian..."

"That's true, but also technically I'm over four hundred years old. At this point, I'm her guardian", Wendy points out.

"That's between you and her", Mira says as she was going to keep speaking before Master Makarov came walking up next to her."

"Excuse me, my lovely brats, but Master Yoso requires Romeo's presence at the moment so if you would be so kind to remove your blade from his neck, Ezra", he says as he throws a glance at the Requip mage, who immediately does so, "You can have him back afterwards."

The girls all watch as the young mage was dragged away from them by the guild master, leaving his girlfriend to wonder what Totomaru's teacher wanted with him as she watches him walk away. It was at that moment that she felt a sudden chill go down her spine and a sense of terror take over her as she finally notices the mischievous looks are fellow female guild members were throwing at her.

"Well, now that Romeo is out of the way", Levy began to speak as Wendy felt both Mira and Ezra grip her shoulders, "We can finally have a bit of a private talk."

As told someone used a teleportation spell, Wendy suddenly found herself in the cellar of the guild hall, encircled by all of the still smiling female mages.

"Now Wendy", Lucy began, "Seeing how you have finally come of age, it's time for you to join us…."

"In the traditional...", Levy followed, causing a sense of dread to well up the Sky Dragon Slayer's chest.

"The secretive...", Evergreen added as she pushes up her glasses and what the little in the basement caused them to shine.

"And the glorious past time", Bisca says as drew her rifle.

"That we like to call…." Mira finished as all of Wendy's draconic instincts began to scream danger.

"FARIES' GOSSIP!" Suddenly party streamers came bursting out of nowhere, completely catching the young dragon slayer off-guard.

"What?" was all she could say as the dreary looking cellar was, for lack of a better word, magically transformed into a lounge with comfy-looking couches and chairs where the girls were relaxing on.

"What?"

**Okay, now we're just going off the tracks altogether. Let's get back to Romeo.**

Open and close.

Open and close.

Open and close.

Like a goldfish, Romeo opens and closes his mouth. He opened it at first to say something, then closed it once again upon realizing that maybe, just maybe, he didn't hear what the elderly man in front of him just said.

Finally, he was able to make a sentence…

"Master Yoso, was it?"

"Yes, Romeo, you have something to say?", he answered.

"Are you trying to tell me that I will be competing against these two weird-",

A growl emits from Juri and a frosty glare from Evlan is thrown his way

"Extremely lovely ladies in a series of trials in an effort to see which one of your pupils, aka our teachers, will inherit your title?", he finished

"That's correct", Master Yoso nodded, "Is there an issue with this that you would like to address?"

"Just one", Romeo started, "What do we get out of this?"

Totomaru closed his eyes and silently took a deep breath for he knew that Romeo, with his free-spirit and outspoken nature, would say something like this. He prays to the gods that no one wouldn't take great offense to him questioning Master Yoso's decisions.

"Hey kid, don't you think you're being a bit too ballsy for your own good?", Lei interjected as lightning course around her body, "Questioning the man that train your own master?"

Totomaru sometimes wondered if the gods were even paying attention to him when he prayed.

Master Yoso holds up a hand to quiet Lei, "Come now, Lei, the young man is acting no different than Totomaru did when he was under my direct tutelage. If anything, it's reassuring to see him act like this."

"As you wish, master", Lei relented as Master Yoso preceded to speak.

"I can see where your line of thought is coming from, young man. From a certain point of view, it seems like you three will be doing all of the work while receiving none of the rewards that come with it", Master Yoso pointed out to which Romeo agrees.

"Yes, it does, seeing how I'm still part of a magic guild, therefore I still have to take on jobs in order to make ends meets while saving up to get a place of my own", Romeo says, "I have nothing against your decision, I just feel that it's going to interfere with my personal life in too much of a way and at the end of it all, I get nothing out of it."

"Actually, there is a reward because there is more to this trial then meets the eye", Master Yoso explain as he stood up, "For you see, you won't be doing these trials alone. Each of the pupils at a certain point and time will receive tutelage from Totomaru, Lei, and Kori. While you won't be learning their exact school of Rainbow Magic, you will be taught lessons that will help you grow stronger as a mage."

"Master Yoso, how exactly is this supposed to help you choose an heir?", Kori questioned.

"By allowing you time to see how the other pupils were raised and to see if you can improve on what they were taught", Master Yoso answered, "For whoever I choose to become my heir will also have the right of choosing any one of the three pupils before you to become the next heir of Rainbow Magic."

**PREVIEW**

The gods are laughing at me right now, I just know it", Totomaru grumbled as he sat at the tavern alongside a hysterical laughing Gajeel and a smiling Juvia, "The fact that I am temporarily part of the same guild I try to destroy more than a decade ago is no doubt the highest of irony."


End file.
